Deadpool
Deadpool (real name Wade Wilson) is a mercenary/anti-hero. History Wade Wilson was just some kid picked on and beat up by thugs until Nick Fury recruited the young man into his Young Heroes program where he would gain superhuman strength, speed, stamina & reflexes as well as nigh-instant cell regeneration. There, Wade trained alongside Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist and Power Man. However, he became disillusioned with Fury's goals and wanted to get revenge on the people who tormented him.1 Sometime after he left the program to become a freelance mercenary, Deadpool's face can be briefly seen on a Timely Magazine cover page,2 and appears as a video game character in a video game. Teaming up with Spider-Man Deadpool interrupted Spider-Man's recap of his life, deeming it boring as he dueled against several ninjas and won. He introduced himself and explained that he was on a mission to find the secret base of Taskmaster. Noticing the swords in his back, he began to stress that they would leave a mark before reminding the audience that he has a healing factor. Talking to Power Man, White Tiger, Nova and Iron Fist, he told the group that Nick Fury's training exercise was worth it and that if they continued to train, they would equate to being half the Latverian army. After he bragged that he had stashed Doctor Doom, Nova questioned him, prompting him to show the team a video. In the video, there was a Doctor Doom hand-puppet that asked why his viewers were laughing and screamed angrily for Deadpool, causing them to laugh. Remembering his past with her, Deadpool gave White Tiger a rose as he told her that he missed her laugh the most as he claimed to have sincerity and asked her if they could be his best friend before smelling Spider-Man, who explained that it had been a rough day. Agreeing with him, Deadpool showcased a cologne of his before spraying Spider-Man with it, before asking him if he was Nick Fury's newest recruit and getting his name wrong. He told Spider-Man that he was a big fan and that he followed all his flops on Superhero Fails. Deadpool soon accused him of copying his costume and told him that it was nice to see he kept his color scheme and questioned if he was his idol. Though Spider-Man told him that he had never been aware of him and he had designed the costume himself, that did not stop Deadpool from making comparisons between their costumes before retreating to the room's computer, which he explained as being the main reason he was there. The members of the group explained their history with Deadpool, prompting Spider-Man to ask him why he was giving an alumni visit. Deadpool explained that Agent McGuffin swiped encrypted S.H.I.E.L.D. files on the secret identities of every known hero. After Spider-Man questioned why Fury did not tell them about that, Deadpool grabbed him and claimed that the rumor was that Fury left the tablet in a hotel bathroom as he started laughing and reasoned with him that the location was why they would want to be discrete. Deadpool lamented that he and Fury did not always see eye-to-eye, before making it somewhat of a gag between him and the others. When Spider-Man was called back to training by Agent Coulson, he offered to tag along with Deadpool to back him up. Thinking that he wanted to learn from him, Deadpool literally dragged Spider-Man with him to his personal jet, the same one he had taken from Tony Stark and claimed that he had given it to him. While the two flew, Deadpool explained his origin and after Spider-Man began to question some aspects, Deadpool told him that he was a good listener and that he liked him before suggesting that he ditch Fury and become a freelance superhero. Agent McGuffin sent some of his henchmen to chase the two, with Deadpool concluding that he and Spider-Man must ditch the jet before he blasted the two out. The henchmen speed up and caught the two as they freefell to the ground, being defeated when Deadpool removed their backpacks and threw them at each other. The two were attacked by a missile, both screaming as they prepared to fall before Deadpool used his parachute to save himself. Spider-Man complained to him, stating that he would have been killed had it not been for his own abilities while still believing Deadpool to have had to aid him. Deadpool told him that if he was going to be a freelance hero, then he was going to have to live a little. Using a torch to burn his web parachute and send him falling head first into the ground, Deadpool told him to aim. Equipment * Katanas Powers and Abilities * Genetically Enhanced Attributes: Due to his genetic mutation, he has physical attributes and prowess well-beyond a normal human. Further rigorous training in S.H.I.E.L.D. has honed these capacities superhuman levels. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Deadpool's healing parameters are extremely advanced and efficient. Superficial legions completely heal near-instantly on a cellular level. All of his limbs, organs and even his head can regrow immediately post amputation or can be reattached if not the latter first. *** '''Nigh-Immortality: Deadpool healing is so advanced, he does not age. Even more, it allows him to survive many normally fatal events and return to normal within the space of a day or less. Should he ever clinically die, this death will not be permanent, as he will immediately reawaken, with all of his physiological damages fully healed. He can even resurrect from having his head cut off. *** Immunity: S.H.I.E.L.D. did further experiments into seeing whether tissue growth can be accelerated. As a side-effect, he is completely unaffected by drugs, poisons, or disease. He is even immune to the Ghost Rider's Penance Stare or other supernatural afflictions.1 *** Self-Sustaining: His physical and mental stamina is well-beyond the limits of an ordinary human being and even the likes of Hulk or Wolverine. He does not require nourishment, rest or, even air to survive, not does lack of any hinder his performance. ** Enhanced Strength: '''He has shown an incredible amount of strength, being able to match Spider-man's own advanced strength and being able to carry an arsenal of heavy weaponry with relative ease. ** '''Enhanced Speed: He has also shown to be reacting to attacks, situations & tactical changes instantaneously. He even moves faster like Spider-man & can wield his Katanas with extreme speed. ** Enhanced Intelligence: '''Despite his unpredictable sarcastic nature, he has shown himself to be a master of military tactics, leadership, hijacking, hacking & vehicular intuition. he is also intuitive, being able to come up with complex strategies which work out in the end. ** '''Enhanced Senses: He is able to sense oncoming attacks from miles away and has a keen sense of hearing and smell. * Remarkable Acrobat: He is seen performing remarkable parkour moves and dodging of Taskmaster attacks without effort. * 'Advanced S.H.E.I.L.D. Training: '''He has been highly trained in swordsmanship, marksmanship, strategic / tactical planning, assassination aptitude and martial arts by Nick Fury himself as well a several other master combatants. * '''Master Manipulator: '''Deadpool has been shown to be a remarkable manipulator, even going as far as to manipulating Spider-Man and his team into thinking he is their ally, as well as keep Taskmaster thinking he is his ally as well. Appearances Season 1 * Freaky (Cameo) * The Iron Octopus (Cameo) Season 2 * Ultimate Deadpool Background in other media * This is the fourth animated appearance of Deadpool. Previous versions include ''X-Men: The Animated Series, Hulk Vs and Marvel Anime: X-Men. Trivia * Deadpool is fully aware that he is a T.V show character, and finds great enjoyment out of breaking the fourth wall. These breaks can range from more traditional ones, such as talking to the viewers, to more crazy and unique, such as "entering" Spider-Man's imaginary events, and removing the "Spider-Man" part of the title to make it "Ultimate Deadpool." Screenshots 28baby.PNG deadpoolsb.PNG|Deadpools Cameo Category:Marvel Universe Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Healing Factor Category:Sarcasm Category:Mercenary Category:Shield Category:Immortal Category:Spider-Man Rogues Gallery Category:Disguise Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Armor Users Category:Sadists Category:Stealth Force Category:Apport Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Universe 12041 Category:Humans Category:Body Alteration Category:Teachers